This Core will provide high-fidelity measures of cardiac physiology for the various mouse lines described in the 3 Projects and provide models of cardiac injury for all Projects to study. Specifically, this Core Unit will be responsible for providing 1) mouse models of cardiac hypertrophy and ischemic injury where both models can lead to heart failure (HF), 2) complete and comprehensive cardiovascular physiology measurements (phenotyping) of all mouse models detailed through the PPG application, and 3) cardiac viral-mediated gene delivery. Surgical mouse models include coronary artery occlusion models for ischemia/reperfusion (l/R) injury or complete coronary artery ligation producing a myocardial infarction (Ml). Also, transverse aortic constriction (TAC) for models of hypertrophy and HF will be handled in this Core. The Core will also help investigators with surgical implantation of AzIet mini-osmotic pumps for chronic drug delivery. Further, cardiac viral-mediated gene delivery can be done either though IV injection or more invasively directly to the heart as seen in this application. Comprehensive mouse cardiovascular physiological phenotyping includes in-depth assessment of murine in vivo cardiac function via echocardiography and hemodynamic measurements via Millar catheterization. Further, this Core will assess conscious blood pressure and electric cardiogram (ECG) using telemetry. This Core will be utilized by all Projects and will continue to be instrumental in providing reproducible and high-quality mouse models of cardiac injury and physiological cardiovascular phenotyping.